


All I Want For Christmas

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fem Mahiru, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru dresses up as Santa Claus to give her family presents. (KuroMahi, Fem Mahiru, lemon)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	All I Want For Christmas

Mahiru quietly moved through the living room and tried not to wake Kuro and their daughter. She poured treats into a stocking and the candy jingled together. The sound caused Machi to stir and Mahiru stiffened. She held her breath until her daughter settled back into a deep sleep. She finished filling the stockings and then knelt next to her daughter. Carefully, she placed a cat plushie next to Machi. She hummed a soft tune to lull her back to sleep.

Machi had insisted they sleep in the living room and wait for Santa to come. Mahiru was glad that she was a deep sleeper and she wouldn’t catch her putting presents beneath the tree. She tucked the blanket around her before she moved to Kuro sleeping nearby. She set a wrapped present next to his pillow and then kissed him gently. “Merry Christmas.”

“Mahiru?” He woke when he felt her lips tickle his cheek. Kuro opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her. Mahiru and their daughter were the only two people who could make him wake up with a smile. His family were better than a dream. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his chest. “You should’ve woken me so I could help you with the presents.”

“You looked so cute sleeping that I didn’t want to wake you. Don’t think I’ll do that often and try to use your cute kitty expression to sleep in. It’s super effective but I’ve grown a resistance since you used it on me so often. I’m just feeling generous because today’s a holiday.” Mahiru joked and kissed him again. As she leaned back, he flicked the puffball on the end of her red Santa hat.

“So, what did you get your precious cats, Mrs. Claus?” Kuro ran his hand through her short hair and then traced his finger down her bare back. He lightly tugged at the bow on the back of her dress. “What time is it? If it’s after midnight, I get to unwrap you.”

“Who said this dress was your Christmas present?” She blushed. Even after years together, he could still make her flustered. Mahiru intended to wear the dress for him on Christmas night so she tried it on to see if it still fitted. She buried her face into his chest to hide her blush. “I got you a pillow and embroidered it. I put on this Christmas dress because I was curious if it would still fit. Since I gave birth to Machi…”

“I think you actually fill it out a little better now. You’re beautiful, Mahiru.” He cupped her breast. His voice was like honey and it made her shiver. In one motion, he sat up and pulled her against his body. Mahiru felt herself being lifted as he stood. She wasn’t afraid he would drop her but she circled her arms around his neck.

He intended to take her down the hall to their room but she distracted him with a kiss. She whispered his name against his skin. Though her lips were a light flutter over him, they were enough to ignite a fire in him. Mahiru felt the door on her back and the wood was cold compared to Kuro’s burning body. She pressed herself closer to him and caught his lips with hers. Closing her eyes, she moaned and clung to him. Her breathing quickened in time with his heartbeat.

Kuro fumbled with the door but his hand would always return to Mahiru. He was tempted to take her against the wall but the bed would be more comfortable. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and opened the door. They stumbled to the bed until he dropped her onto the mattress. She lifted her arms towards him and he quickly moved on top of her.

He slipped his tongue between her lips and kissed her deeply. She felt dizzy and she could only focus on the sensation of his hands on her skin. Mahiru was disappointed when he broke the kiss and groaned. Kuro kissed a path down her neck and then lightly nibbled on her soft skin. He took her skin between his teeth and made a dark hickey. Heat blossomed between her legs and she moaned.

The fire inside her followed his hands and spread through her body. His palm slid up her inner thigh as he pushed her skirt up. She whimpered when his hand only teased her and rubbed back down her leg. Mahiru lifted her hips off the bed and moaned as a wordless plea. He couldn’t deny her anything when she clung to him. He untied the bow on her dress and pulled down the zipper. Kuro kissed the swell of her breast. “You’ll always be the most beautiful person I know. I love you, Mahiru.”

He caressed her smooth skin and her nipples tightened. Kuro’s tongue trailed across her chest and then gently bit her. She threw her head back and cried his name. Mahiru covered her mouth to stop herself from crying out again but it was difficult. He worried her nipple between his teeth and rolled her other nipple between his fingers. She whimpered and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Only the fabric of his shirt was between them but it was too much for her. Mahiru needed his skin against hers. She unbuttoned his shirt and said, “Take it off.”

“Someone’s impatient.” He said in a teasing voice but he knew he was the same. As he took off his clothes, she slipped off her dress. Kuro pushed her back onto the mattress once they were finished and his eyes roamed over her naked body. The room was dark but he knew every curve of her body. He stroked down her stomach and she gasped when he reached her core.

Mahiru gave into the sensations and she parted her legs for him. He didn’t touch her immediately and slowly stroked the fire. She shivered in anticipation. With each moment, pleasure washed over her and started to twist beneath him to bring his fingers closer. Kuro slipped his finger over her wet opening and her skin was so hot it could burn him.

His deft fingers parted her lips and he slipped inside her. She was already wet and Mahiru tightened around his fingers. He massaged her walls and imagined how it would feel when he took her. Kuro adored how she trembled beneath his touch. Lewd moans flowed from her mouth and spurred him further. His lips returned to her nipple and she almost came.

Her body couldn’t help but respond to his touch. Mahiru’s back arched and she let out a low sob that was filled with pleasure. Sweat coated their bodies. She threaded her fingers through his hair. He pressed his fingers against her sensitive walls and another wave of pleasure hit her. She was certain she would lose her mind but she didn’t mind if it was with Kuro.

“I need you, Kuro. Please, cum with me. I don’t know how much longer I can hold back.” Her voice was breathless. She cupped his face and pulled him closer so their foreheads rested against each other. Longing and desire darkened his red eyes. His mouth covered hers in a hungry kiss. He lifted her hips and thrust into her. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved how he filled her.

Kuro began to move inside her and she wrapped her legs around him to keep him inside her. He made a low groan and rocked back into her. They moved together and her hands explored the muscles on his back. Her heat enveloped him and left his mind in a haze until the only thing he could focus on was her. He used his lips on her neck to draw more needy moans from her. He was drunk on her voice it made his pace become more erratic.

“More, Kuro! Harder!” With each thrust, Kuro drove her to the edge. Mahiru matched his rhythm and lifted her hips. She wanted nothing more than to be melded with him. She couldn’t hold back anymore and came. She cried his name and clung to him as the world shattered. Her walls squeezed him and he fell over the edge with her. Kuro buried himself in her and came.

He collapsed on her and he could feel over heart race against his chest. For a moment, they simply laid in the afterglow. Mahiru’s body was exhausted and limp. She only had enough strength to stroke his hair. Kuro laid his head on her chest and nestled against her. “You bought me a pillow but nothing can beat you.”

“I spent a week embroidering that pillow so you better use it.” She said. Mahiru felt him chuckle against her skin and the sound made her smile. Kuro wondered if she realized that she had already given so much that he was thankful for. He knew his body was heavy so he wrapped his arms around her rolled onto his back. She landed on his chest and she smiled up at him. “Merry Christmas, Kuro.”

* * *

An alarm rang and Mahiru blindly patted the bedside table to shut off the sound. For once, she wanted to ignore the alarm and continue to sleep. The haven of Kuro’s arms was too tranquil to leave. She forced herself to untangle her body from his and checked the time. It was Christmas morning and she set the alarm to wake them before Machi. Her daughter would be confused if she woke up in the living room alone. She didn’t want her to ask them why they returned to their room for the night instead of waiting for Santa like they promised.

“I’ll go to Machi first and you can sleep in a little. Don’t fall back to sleep and join us in ten minutes.” She whispered to Kuro and kissed his temple. Mahiru slid off the bed and changed into her nightgown. She also picked up their clothes on the ground and placed them in the laundry basket. A blush dusted her cheeks as memories of their previous night came back to her.

Mahiru walked to the living room that was lit softly with Christmas colours from their tree. She quietly eased herself into the spot next to Machi without disturbing her. She stroked her soft hair and Mahiru couldn’t help but smile. In a few hours, they would wake up to open presents so it was best to sleep as much as she could. She was too excited to fall asleep though.

She pictured the expression Machi would make as she opened her presents and eat the special pancakes she prepared. Mahiru already knew how Kuro would react to the Christmas dress she intended to wear for him at night. Since they had a child, they didn’t have a lot of time alone. Kuro continued to fill her days with love and they spent every night content.

“I wonder what you’re dreaming about. Maybe Christmas cookies?” Mahiru mused to herself as Machi mumbled in her sleep.

“Cookies.” Machi hummed and opened her eyes.

“It’s six o’clock so it’s too early to make or eat sweets. Go back to sleep and I’ll wake you up once the sun has risen. Santa already bought your presents but you can’t open them until later.” Mahiru told her and pulled the blanket over them. “I’m sorry he left before I could wake you. But I made sure to give him the thank you letter you wrote him. He even wrote a reply.”

“Really?” Her eyes sparkled when Mahiru pointed to the plate of cookies Machi left out the previous night. There were only crumbs left and a festive envelope had replaced the cookies. Mahiru wanted to give her daughter a sense of wonder and fuel her imagination. The world could be a harsh place but she was determined to make it better for her.

Mahiru opened the letter and Machi crawled onto her lap so she could see it as well. She turned on the lamp and read the note she wrote herself. “_Dear Machi, it was very kind of you to leave out cookies and milk for me. They tasted very good. Thank you. From, Santa Claus_.”

“It’s a little early for cats to be awake.” Kuro walked into the living room. He sat next to the two and leaned his head on Mahiru’s shoulder. He patted Machi’s head and smiled up at him. “I think Santa bought you something special for how kind you’ve been this year.”

“Did Santa leave a present for Mama and Papa too? Good kitties get presents on Christmas.” Machi walked to the presents beneath the tree and searched for the one labelled for her parents. Kuro lifted her and carried her back to the futon. He placed her on Mahiru’s lap and sat down as well.

“Santa only gives presents to kids but don’t worry about Mama and Papa. I got a special gift already.” Kuro said.


End file.
